


Deseo

by mentesxborrosas



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentesxborrosas/pseuds/mentesxborrosas
Summary: 'Fuck you.''Fuck me yourself, puta.'
Relationships: Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this took me like 3 hours to write, i am not a writer whatsoever but these two have my whole heart and they deserved better, so here's a small little something for you guys. I'll probably be doing small little blurbs here and there, so if you guys have any ideas/requests of what i can write about, let me know. I'm blurrdminds on tumblr!  
> Comments and feedback are welcome. Enjoy!!

One second, Zulema could be submerged in her reading enjoying her book quietly and the other she has Maca held at gunpoint. It has always amazed Macarena how quickly this woman can go from being a cold gentle breeze to a fucking hurricane in the blink of an eye. Maca stared straight at the gun that was being pointed at her head, right behind the barrel a pair of cold stone eyes staring straight at her. If there’s anything that she has learned in the past two years living with Zulema Zahir is that they are not made for small talk or conversation, one way or another they end throwing things at each other, gripping each other’s necks until their oxygen is cut off, punching each other, or in this exact same spot over and over again. Gun pointed at one another, waiting for the one behind the barrel to pull the trigger. Maca knew she had the gift of pissing off her partner in crime without even trying, simply by breathing. Why did they ever agree to be in a partnership? That was a recurring question she asked herself everyday, maybe it was the hate towards one another that drove them to this insanity and to be successful in every heist together so far or maybe they really were meant to be together, always intertwined one way or another. Whatever that reason was, they had no one else but one another, and together whether they would admit it or not, they felt less alone in this fucked up world.

Maca blinked, her breathing steady, she took a step forward pressing her forehead against the gun. A small smirk tugged at Zulema’s lips, her eyebrow cocking. 

“Go ahead. _Dispara_.” she whispered. Her heart rate was surprisingly steady, she knew Zulema was capable of pulling the trigger with no hesitation, but Maca knew she wouldn’t, she had grown to get to know the brunette more and more as the years passed. They had been in this exact same spot not once or twice but countless times, and the brunette had never pulled the trigger.

If there was one thing that Zulema loved more than freedom was the adrenaline that came with pointing the gun at the person that drove her up the walls, the control she had in those moments gave her a pleasure that not even sex gave her.

“Ah, _eso quieres rubia_?” Maca pressed her forehead even tighter against the barrel, waiting for her next move. She saw the way Zulema’s finger lightly grazed the trigger, as she clicked the safety clip off and looked straight at Maca. A flicker of disappointment crossed her features as she saw the way Maca held herself, her breathing surprisingly steady and she was not scared anymore like the previous times she had pointed the same gun at her. The look in her eyes no longer held fear, they held a light sparkle that confused the brunette. She pursed her lips together, squinting her eyes at the blonde, bringing the gun down slowly, she pressed it gently down Maca’s nose, down her lips flicking her bottom lip lightly as she brought it down to the blonde’s neck, pushing her blonde curls to the side exposing her neck lightly. Maca’s green eyes traveled along with the light movement of the gun, her breathing picking up slightly not knowing what to expect from the devil itself.

There had always been a blurred line between wanting to kill one another and an immense amount of sexual tension. In that moment, Maca saw that line getting blurrier and blurrier by the minute, she felt the room get heavy and out of nowhere she was getting extremely hot even though she could hear the slight breeze ratling outside the caravan. The way Zulema’s eyes traveled along with the gun and the way she was leaning closer and closer to her, closing the small gap that separated them not too long ago made Maca flick her eyes up to the woman in front of her. The gun was in between them now, right below Maca’s left breast, pressing lightly against her rib cage. Green eyes met dark ones, her lips slightly parted at the close proximity.

“Vas a disparar o quieres otra cosa?” She challenged the older woman.

There were no emotions in them, Zulema had the talent to hide whatever she was feeling all the time, it was on rare occasions when those eyes showed any emotions at all, but when they did, it was like looking into a beautiful storm.

Maca could see a very slight desire in them, there was no doubt. Both women knew there had always been an unresolved sexual tension but they had never acted on it. If someone had told them on the first day that Maca walked into Zulema’s cell that one day they would want to rip each other's clothes off, Maca would have laughed in their face and Zulema would have probably shot whoever had said such stupidity. But now, after years and years, both women knew they both wanted the same thing. It was just a matter of who would act on it first, and Maca knew that it would never be Zulema. But being pressed up against the brunette with a gun to her ribs right now, she couldn’t understand what Zulema’s true intentions were.

“Yo no quiero _nada_ de _ti_.” She whispered lowly, eyes burning holes into Maca’s.

“Vale, entonces? Quieres que dispare yo?” She was playing with fire and she knew she might burn into ashes any second.

A fire lit in Zulema, anger burst through her body at Maca’s comment. For the first time ever Maca could tell Zulema was losing control of the situation at hand, whatever inner battle she was fighting with herself, the exact opposite of what she wanted was winning. Maca watched in amusement the sight in front of her, the way Zule’s eyes darkened and in a split second her other hand was around Maca’s throat, digging her nails into Maca’s skin. Pain shooting through her veins at the grip, her eyes fluttered closed as she took in a pained breath.

 _Hija de puta_.

“You’re going to die, cuando _yo_ decida matarte con _mis_ propias manos.” Maca managed to smile through the grip on her throat, her head tilted back as she looked at the other woman through her dark lashes, her eyes traveling down to the woman’s full lips. The motion not going unnoticed by Zulema.

The gun digging deeper into her ribs, surely to leave a mark on her skin. The sound of the safety clip being clicked back into place caused Maca to snap back into reality as the grip on her throat loosened, she croaked as she coughed dryly throwing Zulema a nasty look, taking the opportunity to push her away, making her stumble backwards and hit the table behind her, not being affected by the move, she tugged the gun back into her pants and took a seat at the edge of the table, watching in amusement as Maca gathered herself together trying to get oxygen into her lungs. A laugh escaped through her lips as she watched the blonde struggle.

“Call me crazy, pero no creo que me quieras muerta. Me _necesitas_.” The blonde managed to get out as she leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossing over her chest as she got her breathing back to normal.

Dark eyes watching her every move, a smirk tugged at her lips as she chose her next words carefully, fully aware that she might just initiate a fire that will not burn out until their desire is satisfied.

“You’re just as disposable as any guy I've ever fucked. I don’t need you, como _tu_ me necesitas a _mi_ rubia.” Amusement and venom laced her words. Maca’s jaw tightened at the words thrown at her, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

“Fuck you Zulema.” she mumbled as she turned around and gripped the counter, her knuckles turning white. Anger built inside her at Zulema’s words, she was getting worked up for no reason but deep inside she knew why that was and why those words stinged even the tiniest bit. What she didn’t expect next was for the next four words to fill the silence in the van.

“Fuck me yourself, puta.” She felt those words right behind her and she noticed Zulema was only a few inches away from her. Her breath hitched at the words that filled the air, her whole body tensed as she suddenly felt the tininess of their van and she felt extremely claustrophobic.

Her throat had gone dry and she was feeling an immense amount of thirst and it was not water that she wanted specifically. She bit her lip as she pulled herself together and turned around slowly, her eyes met the figure in front of her. Zulema was standing casually, her hands in her pockets, head tilted to the side and eyes roaming over her body, knowing exactly what she was doing. Her dark lashes fluttered and she noticed how her dark eyes traveled to her lips for just a second, her eyebrow quirked up as she met the blonde’s eyes.

Maca didn’t know what game this selfish bitch was playing but whatever she was planning she was not planning to fall for it. If anyone was going to make the first move, it was not going to be her, but she also knew it wouldn’t be Zulema so she was interested in seeing how this was going to play out. She bit her lip as she looked at the dark hair woman trying to maintain a neutral expression, not wanting her to know the effect those words had caused her. She knew the fire had been lit around them, they were both feeling the heat that was starting to radiate in the room. Both women knew there was only one move left to do to have the flames completely consume them.

“Don’t fight it rubia. I know you want this.”

Everything around them had become still. The room was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. The space between them was small, and the closed space between them was altering Maca’s breathing and thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she couldn’t contain the excitement that was cursing through her veins. Of course she wanted this.

Zulema watched as the blonde struggled in front of her, she took one small step towards her, completely enclosing her and invading her personal space. She lightly towered over the blonde, her combat boots giving her a small advantage as she looked down at the blonde. She could have sworn she felt Maca stop breathing as she reached behind her and placed her hand on the counter, enclosing her between her own body and the counter itself. But instead of making a move, Zulema grabbed the water bottle that was behind Maca and took it, brushing her fingers slightly against her hips.

“I’m _so_ thirsty, permiso rubia.”

A low grunt fell from Maca’s lips as she watched Zulema take the water bottle and bring it to her lips, drinking the remaining contents of it, a small drop of water made its way down her chin and she watched as the brunette brought her thumb to her own chin, wiping it away painfully slow as she locked eyes with Maca. The desire was no longer in the air, it was between Maca’s legs and she had lost all self control at this point. Without hesitation, she grabbed the empty water bottle from Zule’s hand and threw it somewhere across the room, amusement crossed Zulema’s face as she watched the frustration unfolding in front of her. Before she could say a snarky remark towards the blonde she was being pulled forward by the belt and a pair of lips were hungrily attacking her own. 

Her own hands found blonde locks, tugging roughly as she pushed the blonde against the counter, her back hitting the edge abruptly as she felt finger nails dig into her hips from the pain. Without a warning the brunette grabbed the blonde’s thighs, wrapping the other arm around her waist as she pushed her on top of the counter, spreading her legs as her lips traveled down the blonde’s neck. Maca was in pure bliss, all self control had flown out the window the moment she felt Zulema's lips on her neck, tugging the brunette's hair she guided her lips where she wanted them the most and in that moment she realized she had lost whatever game Zulema had been playing.

The flames had consumed them entirely, and Maca could not get enough of the light it had brought to them.


End file.
